The Time for Change
by MiaHammBailey
Summary: Sequal to Wolfish Love. George and Celena are getting settled in life, but will it last with the evergrowing threat of Voldemort? Can love really conquer all? GeorgeOC
1. Fun Times Ahead

**The Time for Change: Sequal to "Wolfish Love"**

**Chapter 1: Fun Times Ahead**

A lot has happened within the last year or so. I had joined the Order, been forced into hiding, tricked and tortured by Voldemort himself, lost my lycanthropy to an evil spell(It hurt but it is gone!), and found myself a sexy boyfriend- oh excuse me, Fiancee. Yup, he asked me to marry him about three months ago after I had been saved from Voldemorts clutches.

Anyway, right now I'm sitting on a freezing bench outside of my boyfriend's joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It's the start of Winter, and already leaves are beginning to freeze and snap off of the once beautiful trees. I never liked Winter before. Or now. The cold air and annoying snow always ruins the perfect scene that once used to be Spring and Summer. I'm freezing in my thin coat.

My teeth are chattering and my fingers are hopefully only temporarily frozen against my knees. How smart of George, my beau, to ask me to wait outside for him. I'll have to find a way to pay him back. A slap against the head maybe? If I can get my hand unstuck.

I was shot out of my reverie as I heard the familiar _jingle jingle_ of the bell above the shop door. Finally he's here. I turned my head to glare at him for making me wait outside, but he was standing with his arms open wide at the sky with his eyes closed against the wind, a large blithe smile on his face.

I gave him one of my wierd looks and asked, "What are you doing?"

He snapped his eyes open and looked towards me as if he just realized I was there. How sweet of him to finally remember me.

"Oh, sorry Lena-" I interupted him angerly. "Don't you Lena me! I have been sitting out here for..." I glanced at my watch. "30 minutes! I probably have frostbite thanks to you! You better have a good excuse mister or, or, or-" I was abruptly interupted by the familiar sensation of my favorite feeling in the world. George's kiss.

My anger quickly melted, pun not intended, as George put his apology somewhere within the kiss. He pulled away from me after a short while and rubbed his hands up and down my arms at a pathetic attempt to warm me up. The kiss had already done that.

I was still a bit mad at him but I guess I could let it go. After all, who can stay mad at a Weasley boy? Excluding Hermione. I gave a reassuring smile informing him that it was no trouble. He responded by giving me a bear hug and lifting me off the ground while I shouted at him to put me down. He didn't.

He swung me around a few times and laughed at my shouts of unpleasantry. He shouted back at me while still spinning.

"Don't you love Winter Celena?" I shouted back a prompt, "No!" He stopped spinning immediatly and stared at me, shocked at my answer. I stumbled a bit at the sudden stop and tried to stand up straight, feeling the aftershock of the spinning. George just kept staring at me with a surprised expression still planted on his face.

"What? Celena how can you not like Winter? The greatest things happen during Winter. We're getting married in the Winter." Ok. So this statement made me feel a bit bad.

"George it's not like that. It's just that the cold is annoying along with the snow. It gets everywhere and it's hard to walk through. And I don't get why people think it's fun." All throughout my little speech, George's eyebrows had knitted together in slight confusion until I finished when a small grin appeared on his face.

"Celena, Winter is fun! This year I'm going to give you the greatest Winter you have ever experienced. No! The greatest life. Ok?" I had to smile at the boyish look in his eye when he said this. He is so cute.

"Ok." He grinned largely, and hugged me close to his warm, thick jacket-dressed torso.

"Well my dear, I do believe it's time I take you home before Remus beats my arse again for not taking you home on time. I don't think I'll ever be able to sit in a chair the same way again." George rubbed his behind a bit, mocking his pain. I giggled at his ever-funny humour. He always knew how to make me smile.

Instead of taking his hand that he held out for me, I ran directly behind him and jumped on his back. He gave a loud "Umph!" while trying to hold me up. He finally kept balance and started a brisk walk towards the direction of the Leaky Cauldren to stop for a quick Butterbeer.

And while I was bouncing on George's back in turn with George's steps, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Maybe this will be a most marvelous Winter. But with that last thought I couldn't stop the feeling of dread that was haunting the back of my mind. Maybe it's just the cold kicking in again.

I was surprised out of my thoughts as George jumped high off the ground for a second. I held on strongly for fear of falling, but George still held on tightly. Then the chilled late- afternoon air was severed by my loud raucous laughter. George just grinned at the sound of my amusement and kept on with his walking with me still chuckling happily on his back.

* * *

_- Hello. Welcome to the sequal. Please leave your shoes by the door and lay back, relax, and enjoy the story. What else am I forgetting? Oh yea! Review Please!_

_-The sequal has finally begun. Please give me ideas! I need them! I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this story._

_-Thats about it. Thanks for reading!- Miahammbailey_


	2. Feeling During Dinner

**Chapter 2: Feeling During Dinner**

It's been one week since the start of Winter and I still feel the same way about it. Its annoying. And to top it off, George brought me home five minutes late a week ago and Remus blew up at us. I think he's taking his job as fathering me a little too seriously. Tonks had to calm him down a bit(If you know what I mean).

I'm now laying on my green silk bed with a magazine. There's a column on marriage. One of Mrs. Weasley's Witch Weeklys. Oh, I mean... Molly. She told me to call her that since she's going to be my mother in law soon. I don't think she was very happy about news of the engagement. Losing her son to me. But she isn't losing a son. She's gaining... well... me. Oh well. She get used to it.

Most of the wedding plans have been made so far. George barely helped. Typical male. Although he did help with picking out what he was going to wear. How helpful. Good thing he's so darn lovable.

Also before I forget, remember the bad feeling I felt a week ago? Still there. I can't figure out whats wrong, but I'm keeping my guard up. I've been watching everyone closely. Even people at the shop have been looking suspicious. But thats probably me looking too far into this.

It's almost dinner time now. Mrs. We- Molly I mean- will be calling upstairs any minute now. Might as well get ready.

I groaned and sat up to stretch. I'm more tired than hungry. But I won't think that later when my stomach growling is keeping me up. I walked to my dresser and yanked the cracked, wooden drawer open. It jerked out to show an assortment of shirts. I picked one out blindly and pulled it on over my tank top, still thinking about the bad feeling. It's really bugging me.

I then stepped to the door and softly pulled it open, trying to stop the squeaking hinges from screeching with no luck. I went on my way down the stairs, into the quiet front hallway, and down the second set of stairs into the kitchen. Molly was there doing what else? Cooking. She really is the mother I always wanted.

I walked to the long, dark wooden table and had a seat. Tonks, Remus, and Mr. Weasley were already seated, speaking quietly with each other. Where was Sirius? The sound of the door banging open answered my question.

Molly turned to glare at the figure of Sirius in the doorway, while he just walked over to the table with the same old crooked grin of his. Although if someone were to look close enough they could see the light shimmer of worry in his eyes that was shining for his godson.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were still out there looking for the few horcruxes that are left. They have only been able to send a few letters though. They're in hiding so it must be hard. I hope they're okay. Tonks broke me from my thoughts as she spoke directly at me.

"Celena. I forgot to tell you, George stopped by earlier today when you were napping. He said he and Fred weren't going to be able to make it to dinner today. Sorry." Great. Now I'm in an even worse mood than before. At least Remus looks happy at this bit of news. Jackass.

I nodded my head at her. "Thanks Tonks. I can always count on you." Luckily my sarcasm was barely heard. Tonks smiled and turned back to her food.

I looked down. Food? Oh. While I was thinking, a plate of food had been set in front of me. How did I miss that? I picked up the intricately designed fork and struck my food with it, taking my anger out on the potatos.

Shortly after dinner, I went straight up to bed. I lay in between the covers tightly, freezing from the unknown cold. I was a bit paranoid too. The bad feeling kept getting a bit stronger throughout dinner, and I can't help but feel that something horrible is going to happen very soon.

This last thought left my head as I left conscience and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_-Sorry this one is so short. I still need ideas! Help me!!!_

_-Thats all. Please Review!- Miahammbailey_


	3. Unfortunate Situations

**-Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school, and my chorus teacher yelled at me for missing a note which made me lose confidence for a couple days. Sorry! I'm rambling on about my problems. On with the story!****

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Unfortunate Situations

It's light outside. I still tired and it's light outside. Not a good combination for me. I had had a bad dinner last night with the bad feeling slowly increasing with each bite I took. It was higher now than before.

I slipped out from the covers with one eye closed and the other trying to open. I stretched and stared at the clock, trying to see the time through my blurred vision. 7:00. So I'll be late to work. Whatever. I'm still mad at George for ditching me at dinner last night.

I quickly changed into my regular work clothes, a shirt and jeans, and walked out to leave. I didn't run into anyone in the house, so I used this peaceful moment to quietly slip out the door before anyone saw me. I wasn't in the mood to talk. Then I apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

The wind was blowing roughly against my face. My hair was whipping the sides of my face as the wind threw them around. I licked my chapped lips, trying to bring moisture back to them. It's 30 degrees here.

I quickly ran inside against the wind into the Leaky Cauldron while the bad feeling rapidly grew in the back of my mind. I shrugged it off along with the cold once I stepped inside. I stood still, accepting the warmth as it hit me full in the face. The front door opening and hitting my behind broke my thoughts. I continued on.

I opened the back door to the backway which held a big brick wall. I tapped the right combination of bricks and waited for them to get sorted, the bad feeling growing each second. I stepped forward through the entrance and froze.

No one was outside. The shops were open and faint sillhouettes of shopowners could be seen through the stain glass windows, but the street was bare. The bad feeling was almost burning the back of my neck. And although it was freezing outside, sweat beads formed on my skin. Someone was waiting for me.

I took a brave step forward and stopped breathing, trying to hear any sound that came my way. I heard nothing. I took a few more quick steps, wanting to get to the shop before danger headed my way. I paused and took a deep breath. I then took a chance and started sprinting down the road. My heart was racing and it sped up even more as I heard strong footsteps behind me. I tried to quicken my run. I wasn't fast enough.

The figure grabbed my arm in a vice grip and slapped a calloused hand to my mouth to shut me up. I kicked and screamed while he kept flinging me backwards to get to an abandoned ally. We finally got there and he pushed me against the wall while he fished his wand out of his robes. He placed a silencing spell on me and threw me to the ground. I banged my head against the wall while falling and shut my eyes tightly. How I wished I could scream right now. The unknown person spoke.

"Well, well, well. Celena Neoma. Long time no see huh?" I recognized that voice. But where? I slowly opened my eyes and raised them to see the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

He didn't make it too Azkaban, the wizard prison, because his family had donated much to the ministry and they "couldn't possibly be bad" as the minister had said to Dumbledore.

"Oh what? No hello? Fine then I will welcome you with this." He flicked his wand in my direction and I was soon after writhing in pain. It felt as if a thousand needles were sharply sticking through my body. The pain subsided after a minute or so, which felt like a hundred to me, and I just lay on the ground panting silently. And I couldn't scream.

"Now that welcomes have been made," I wanted to strangle him and stop that slimy voice. "We can now get onto pressing matters." He made this sound like a buisness meeting. I had to get to work. And George.

"You have angered the Dark Lord one too many times now Celena, and he wants revenge. He wants you on the dark side." I was confused at this. Wouldn't he rather kill me? Not that I'm asking for it.

"Confused I see. Figures you wouldn't understand something as simple as this. We know you would never join the dark side willingly, so you must join it unwillingly." He paused either for dramatic effect or for to let it all sink in. "Here's what you will do..." And he continued on telling me his plan of informing me he will put me under the Impedimenta charm so I will do everything he tells me to. Bastard.

The plan had been initiated right after he finished his speech. I now had no control over my body and was only thinking about a beautiful place. I was dreaming, but I knew what was going on. Wierd.

I opened the door to the joke shop while still in a zombie like state. George was sitting at the counter with a few disembodied parts from joke machines scrambled in front of him. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Lena, where have you been? You're half an hour late. I was worried. Can you at least try to tell us you're going to be late before you actually are?" He looked patronizing at me. I would have come up with a witty comeback were I not under the Impedimenta jinx. I didn't know what I was going to say.

"George, I want to break up with you. I don't love you." Woah! No! I don't want to say that. Draco must have told me too. George looked absolutely stunned, crushed, devastated, crestfallen, heartbroken, and any other word I can think of. My heart was breaking with his.

He croaked out a "W-what? Celena what are you talking about?" He stood up and ran over to me. He grabbed my upper arms and shook me a little as if he was trying to shake the bad out of me. I wish it was working.

"Celena, please tell me your kidding, or or or drunk, or insane! Just don't tell me you never loved me." His eyes were begging. I'm the last thing he wants to lose. Even though I'm hurting on the inside, my eyes held no emotion along with the rest of my face.

"I just never loved you George. I've always loved Draco Malfoy." Oh Merlin! That sure as hell isn't true. But as much as I wanted the truth to reach George, he looked as heartbroken as ever as this information passed through his mind. His grip loosened on my arms and I stepped back a couple of steps towards the door.

"Goodbye George. You don't know how happy I am that this didn't go any further." I raised my left hand and used the other to slip the beautiful engagement ring off and tossed it to him. He just stared after me with a blank look on his face and tears in his eyes. But since I couldn't cry with my eyes right now, I cried on the inside.

I finally turned on my heel robotically, and left the store without a second glance. Malfoy was waiting outside and I stepped up to him. He spoke and I wanted to smack him.

"Good job. Now for the finishing touch. Kiss me." He is cruel. While cringing on the inside, I had no choice but to do what he said. I leaned up and he grabbed the back of my head to force our faces together. It was horrible. Not like George. We finally split apart and with what little sense I had left, turned to the shop window to give one final look at George.

He was staring straight at us with the saddest face I had ever seen. It broke my heart a million times to see that. And it was worse that I did that to him. I'll never forgive myself for giving in.

Draco shoved me forward to leave. I didn't know where we were going, but it couldn't be good. Not after that hell I was put through.

* * *

-**Hope you liked it! I finally found an idea. Thanks to you people who gave me help! Love ya!**

**-Reviews would deffinetely help. So you know, go ahead and leave one if your up to it. Or... If your not. Whatever.**

**-Thanks for reading! -Miahammbailey**


End file.
